


Inevitable

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cannibalism, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is an unbonded 36-year old omega teaching at an acclaimed university. Hannibal Lecter is a 19-year old alpha attending said university. You've read enough fanfiction to know where this is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lick_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lick_j/gifts).



Two weeks before finals start.

Every student seemed to resonate with a nervous energy in their seat. The auditorium was a sea of eyes, seeing everything yet comprehending nothing. Will Graham refused to make eye contact with any of the class, instead prompting to scan upwards in a constant semi-circle at the crease between the wall and angled ceiling. He didn’t need to connect with them anymore than was necessary; it was obvious by now who would pass and who would fail.

Not many would have expected an omega to have risen as far as Will Graham had. Not only had he not bonded or bared children, but his scent was clearly unmistakable; he had never had a sexual encounter of any kind. The smell of the man was just as pure and untainted as it was when his gender first appeared to the world at the late blooming age of 16. Of course, the scent was noticeably diluted. The professor had been on heat suppressants ever since he pursued his dream of entering the work force. The young man had followed his heart at the time, jumping to a local cop of Louisiana, to an attempt at joining the FBI before being denied for legality issues, to settling as a professor at a highly regarded university. The degrees offered mostly ranged from medical to scientific, although they had recently offered a few liberal arts options. Will had no interest in those, however; he lectured about the minds of killers, the psychiatry behind their thinking, and the ability to be smarter than them.

Omegas were particularly known for their ability to emphasize with others; the stereotype had been fueling arguments used against civil rights for omegas for centuries. The empath was something of a higher caliber, however. Sure, he could be well attuned to the whims of his “mate” and “children,” but the man felt that his skills could be used for better reasons. With his senses, he could save lives, mend families, make a difference. That was more than enough for him, even if he did take a passive role in its execution.

"Excuse me," a student asked at the entry, calmly observing the professor from a safe distance. The lecture had since ended and the professor was getting ready to leave for lunch break. The man had beady little eyes and an unfamiliar accent.

The student only observed fixatedly. The rumors seemed to be true. There actually was an unbonded omega teaching a predominantly alpha class at the sordid age of thirty-six. The professor seemed restless to evacuate the building as quickly as possible. This man was nerves, wound up and hasty. This man knew the concept of fear well.

"Would you, by any chance, be Professor Will Graham?"

Mr. Graham’s eyes quickly darted up to analyze this kid’s face, however never truly making eye contact. He had to be at most nineteen, though his build was much more solid and empowering than Will’s had ever been. That was the difference between an alpha and an omega, the teacher supposed.

"Yes, uhm, who are you?" Will hummed out curiously, pausing in his motions to pack up his laptop. What the hell are you doing in my classroom, was what remained unsaid but echoed resoundingly clear.

The alpha’s eyes held a glint of predatory wonder. Will didn’t trust this boy.

"My name is Hannibal Lecter."

Deciding that it was time to leave, Will slung his backpack over his shoulder in an effort to deflect. “Hannibal” remained impassive, standing exactly where he was. The empath realized that, in a way, he was blocking the entrance. It was a classic example of power dynamics, a typical alpha move. Will huffed out loudly and strode towards the student. Only when they faced one another did Hannibal seem to notice, swooping aside to let the omega pass.

“Forgive me, I was captivated,” Hannibal began, apologizing but not stepping down, “I’m quite excited to be in your class next semester, professor.”

Oh great, he’s going to see more of this Lecter kid.

“Yeah, well,” Will responded, uncomfortably brushing past his apparent future student to leave with some modicum of dignity, “I’m quite excited to take my break, thank you.”

Hannibal only smiled. “Of course,” he hummed out, watching Will flee from the scene down the hallway. This omega was an interesting one. “Please enjoy the rest of your evening.”

Will could feel those hungry eyes burning into his back long after he rounded the corner out of sight.

* * *

"Hannibal? He’s a student of mine. Why do you ask?"

During lunch, Will had very few colleagues to talk to. The camaraderie offered by alphas was too often soaked with various levels of disdain and malignant intentions stuffed under fake smiles and saccharine inflections on every other word. Will was an empath first and an omega second, making it quite easy to detect bullshit. It was not surprising, then, that Will avoided these men at all costs. The thought that an omega worked not only with them but was perceived as an equal seemed to set them all on the edge. They felt that their dominance was threatened by an otherwise weaker sex.

Tasteless.

Alana was the exception, of course. Being both a beta and a decent human being capable of respect and humility, Will found that he more often than not was eating in her room during break. She didn’t seem to mind his company; she was a very intelligent and accepting woman.

Ah yes, the subject at hand. Hannibal Lecter.

"He came into my classroom and introduced myself," recalled the professor in thought, "Mentioned he’s looking forward to being in my class next semester."

Alana raised an eyebrow at Will, making him grin in response. She was genuine in everything she displayed. She obviously knew this student fairly well to elicit a reaction like that out of her. The fellow professor knew a lot more people than Will, it seemed.

"Hannibal’s a bright man," the woman reassured him, pausing in-between dainty bites of tomatoes and romaine lettuce, "He’s utterly fascinated with the human mind."

Will let out a merciless chuckle.

"That’s not the only thing he’s _fascinated_ with," Will offered with snark, eyes drifting down to stare at his untouched iced tea. It seemed to sweat profusely in the fluorescent lights, as if it was being judged on a performance unaware. Will knew the feeling well.

"Why are you so worried?" Alana inquired, smirking deviously at him. "You’ve evaded plenty of nosy alphas before."

The omega acquiesced, nodding his head in agreement. This was true. With his rarity and the abundance of young alphas surrounding him, there were many who wanted to court the professor, win him like some kind of prize in a state county fair. He couldn’t exactly blame them, either; omegas were uncommon to see so blatantly in the work force, even in a time like today. Their pipedreams die quickly, of course, once they finally stumble on the plethora of problems that defines Will Graham and allows him to exist as he does.

No one wants a broken omega.

"You’re right," Will surmised, wondering just why this student in particular had worked him up to this level. Hannibal was just another curious mind. He’d eventually lose interest in his obsession, perhaps even drop the class, and Will would no longer see the name “Hannibal Lecter” on his enrollment list.

It was inevitable.


End file.
